


Opposites Attract

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bromance, Dating, Friendship, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Max out. </p><p>Written for the Rare Pairs Challenge & WotD @ 1_million_words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

"Hey thanks, for speaking to me," Steve said as Max followed him outside.

"You did insist Commander," Max pointed out. He seemed a little irritated, but then when he was left to his own devices in his office, he became consumed by his job. Being interrupted wasn't something he particularly enjoyed.

"So uh," Steve began, aware he felt completely out of his depth. "How's things?"

Max blinked and gave a half shrug before leaning on the railing himself, mimicking Steve's position as he stood beside him. Steve waited for an answer but none was forthcoming. Max didn't do too well with small talk. An uncomfortable silence settled around them.

"Not like you to be so reticent," Steve said, a little too sharply and he caught Max wincing. Uncomfortable silences with Max were just that. Damn uncomfortable. "Usually I can't shut you up."

He meant it to be amusing, but it came out like a barb.

"What would you like me to say?" Max asked.

Steve shifted his stance, turning to glare at him. "I dunno."

"You seem angry with me," Max replied. "Which suggests I have done something to offend you."

"You haven't."

"I have hurt you then?" 

"No, you haven't."

"Then I am perplexed," Max said, a frown furrowing his brow. "And I do not know what else to say."

"It isn't anything to do with you. It's me," Steve said irritably.

"Perhaps if you explained, I would be able to help," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, if only," Steve said with a roll of his eyes. He straightened up and sighed. "I should go."

"But-."

"Sorry, it was – I didn't," Steve scrubbed a hand over his mouth, giving Max a glance before turning away. "I'm sorry Max."

"Why?" Max said, reaching out and putting a hand on his arm to stop him. Steve knew he could easily pull away but the touch rooted him to the spot.

"What?" He asked hurriedly.

"Why are you sorry?" Max repeated clearly.

"For – for this. Acting like a jerk."

"Something I still do not understand," Max said with a shrug. "But we all have our days of acting like – jerks Commander."

"I can't imagine you acting like a jerk Max," Steve said with a small smile.

"That's because you don't know me well enough," Max smiled in reply. "More's the pity."

"It's a pity I don't know you well enough to know you're a jerk?" Steve asked with a small laugh.

"Yes," Max nodded. "If you knew that much then you'd also know the lengths I'd go to make up for my misgivings."

"I don't think your capable of being a jerk Max," Steve shook his head, finding the idea impossible.

"Again, you do not know me well enough," Max pointed out.

"And yet you know me well enough to see me acting like a jerk," Steve told him. "I'm sorry."

"I do not think you are a jerk, although I am still confused about what is going on here."

"Me too," Steve said laughing. Max frowned again.

"Is there a reason you came here Commander-."

"Steve Max, call me Steve. At least when we're off the clock."

"Technically I'm still working, even if I'm not inside the building."

"You know what I mean."

"Very well. If there a reason you came here, Steve?"

"Yeah but now that I'm here – never mind."

Max sighed and gave him a perplexed look, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, this is all quite confusing."

"Did I ever thank you properly for saving my life?" Steve asked after a moments pause. "You know, after I got shanked by Hesse?"

"Well, we did have that evening of drinks with the team," Max reminded him. "And you did say thank you, yes."

"Doesn't count," Steve shook his head.

"All right," Max replied, looking confused. "Then, uh-."

"Let me take you out," Steve said. "To say thank you."

"There's no need," Max shook his head.

"Still," Steve shrugged. "It's the least I could do."

"It was over a year ago," Max pointed out to him.

"Never too late."

"Wouldn't you rather be with-."

Steve sighed loudly and squared up to him. "I'm asking you out Max. Would you like to go out. For drinks. With me?"

"As in, you're asking me out on a date?" Max asked in surprise.

"Yes, yes I am," Steve said, feeling more nervous than he hoped he was portraying.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Steve asked, shoulders dropping and he feared he was about to be turned down. "Uh..oh?"

"Yes, I am surprised," Max nodded. "Why would you – I mean I do not understand. Why me?"

"Why not you?" Steve pointed out to him.

"I very much doubt I am your type Commander."

"Steve. And you don't know me well enough to know my type yet."

"I just assumed, I mean I presumed, you and Detective Williams -."

"We're very good friends. The best, the closest. And we both know not to screw that relationship up by screwing each other. Not that I don't value our friendship Max but I would like to know you better."

"Again, I wonder why?"

"Because you're intelligent, smart, you make me laugh. I like your company, I like your complexities and I like how you see the world," Steve told him honestly. "And like I said, I would like to get to know you more."

"We could do all that without it being a date," Max told him, as if helping him out of an awkward situation.

"Well it can be as friends of course," Steve assured him. "If you didn't, I mean if you aren't interested. In me. That way."

"I was merely giving you a chance to withdraw the offer without feeling obligated," Max pointed out.

"I'm not asking because I feel obligated. And don't feel obligated to say yes either," Steve said, feeling tense. Max hadn't given him a straight answer.

"I do not feel obligated," Max informed him.

"So-?" Steve began, gathering up the courage to ask. Again.

"Yes, that would be enjoyable," Max said quickly to save him the trouble. "Thank you Steve."

"Great," Steve said, smiling broadly in relief. "I, um, I'll call you later?"

"I'll be finished by six."

"Yeah okay, six, fine. Great. Bye."

"Goodbye Commander."

"Steve."

"Yes of course. Steve."

Steve left before he could make a bigger fool of himself. Not that Max seemed to notice which is one of the things he liked about the guy. There were lots of things he liked, which probably surprised people. He doubted many thought Max Bergman was his type but he'd been honest, he liked smart intelligent people. Max could be funny without meaning too and even funnier when he did mean to be. He was a determined individual who enjoyed his work, albeit he could be too focused at times. And Max had a complex side too and lacked a certain self confidence that Steve found endearing. Max was a great guy but he didn't always see himself in that light. Steve hadn't missed the surprise and confusion Max had had when he'd asked him out. A guy like Steve asking a a guy like Max out – Max certainly didn't think that happened every day. But why not? Steve asked himself. Why couldn't it work? Why shouldn't it work? If opposites attracted, then Steve was looking forward to what could happen.


End file.
